


powerhouse

by CaptainJA



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, also is it that obvious that ive no idea how to tag???, rlly stupid, so many au tags damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJA/pseuds/CaptainJA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a voice in physics class that keeps saying 'the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell' and Phil is about to murder him in front of the entire class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	powerhouse

It started on a Wednesday, Phil remembers as much. They were in physics class and Phil sat at the front of the class (partly because of his interest in it and partly because he was as blind as a bat). Nothing interesting had happened that day, as was expected from the bellybutton of the week. They’d been jotting down notes on some new formula to figure out something or the other when the voice spoke up for the first time.

 

“The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell,” It said. Phil would be lying is he said he hadn’t laughed that first time. He’d seen that meme go around tumblr and it was a rather weird thing to hear someone say it out loud.

 

“Who said that?” The teacher asked, causing the scattered giggles to vanish. When no one answered, he turned back to writing on the board and that was that; there were no more issues that day.

 

The second time wasn’t much different, still confusing but strangely funny. Phil could hear the voice much better than he had the last time, which probably meant that the boy had gained confidence from the success of his joke the previous day. Phil pretended there wasn’t a smile curling his lips upwards at the thought.

 

And so it went. Days passed and the boy did not fail to make his joke known every day. Literally every day. At first it had been entertaining, but now two weeks had passed and Phil was completely ready and willing to murder this guy in cold blood.

 

He entered 6th period and tried not to let his pre-meditated annoyance show on his face as he sat down on his usual desk. The class started as per usual and Phil strained his ears, ready for the moment where the joke would make itself known. Finally, the teacher moved from the board to the desk and a pregnant pause filled the room as the students waited for the words to be said.

 

“The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell,” And, damn it, Phil had had _enough_. He stood up, turning to look to the rest of the classroom with annoyance filling every nook and cranny in his body.

 

“For fuck’s sake, stop with your fucking memes!” He cried out in frustration. “We’re not even in biology!” Now, take into account that Phil wasn’t really one for public swearing, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He stared at his fellow classmates expectantly, making eye contact with a few. He was sure he could make out PJ signaling for him to calm down and he let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding at the sight.

 

“Mr. Lester, I’m sure that you are fully aware that we have zero tolerance for that kind of vocabulary during school hours,” His teacher reminded him. Phil turned to look at them, missing the way a certain kid in a corner was blushing his life out.

 

“Yeah, I know,” He sighed once more. “It won’t happen again,” He promised. The teacher nodded, satisfied.  


“I should hope not,” They told him. “Now, I’ll let you off with a warning, but you better keep that promise, Mr. Lester, or I won’t be sad to see the back of you once I send you to the principle’s office.” Phil only barely managed to restrain himself from rolling his eyes as he sat back down, ignoring the sniggering from his classmates.

 

“Get back to work!” The teacher scolded them and that was it.

 

Half an hour later, Phil was leaving his books in his locker, still lamenting his little outburst. In fact, he was so concentrated in his own self-pity that he didn’t notice a shy looking boy approach him. He shut his locker door to see him standing there, a small smile playing on his lips. He had a long and brown fringe that framed his face wonderfully, longer on the left side. Right beneath it was a pair of the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes Phil had ever seen, sweeter than caramel and as thick as honey. The boy was colored by a surprisingly tan skin tone (rare in England), along with blushing cheeks and the prettiest and most kissable lips Phil had ever laid eyes on. He was like a vision.

 

“Hi,” He greeted Phil and fuck, this boy had the voice of an angel.

 

“Hey,” Phil answered him, a smile automatically growing on his lips.

 

“Look, I really don’t want to be awkward but,” The boy looked down nervously and Phil noticed that his fringe fell on his eyes. He tried not to be completely endeared by the action (he failed). “I sort of wanted to apologize,” The probably heaven sent angel admitted.

 

“Apologize?” Phil asked dumbly. “For what?”

 

The boy let out a small laugh and oh may the lord have mercy on Phil’s poor soul (though he was heavily considering selling it if it meant he could hear that laugh for the rest of his life) before his teeth dug into his bottom lip. “For the whole mitochondria thing, thought it was funny,” And _oh_ ok, so this guy was the asshole that had been making Phil’s life miserable. Though, looking at him now all tan skin and blushing cheeks and pink lips, it was a mystery how he could make Phil’s life anything less than amazing.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Phil was quick to defend the jerk that made him want to jump out the class window.

 

“Really?” The boy asked, his face turning hopeful.

 

“Yeah, I mean, I was only annoyed because that was the worst possible meme you could’ve chosen to put out to the world,” Phil teased and the boy raised his eyebrows, his look becoming challenging.

 

“I’d watch your tone on that subject,” He advised Phil, a smirk playing on his lips. “I happen to be a professional in the art of memery,” He admitted.

 

“Oh really?” Phil asked, a laugh starting to bubble inside of him. The boy nodded.

 

“Yup,” He said. “I even have a biography out where I explain how it became my passion,” He revealed. Phil let out a chuckle.

 

“What’s it called? I might have to pick it up next time I go to the bookstore,” The smirk on the boy’s lips grew.

 

“Meme, myself, and I,” He answered and that was all it took for Phil to burst into hysterics, the boy not far behind. Phil could this was someone he wanted to keep around, possibly for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> you can request fics/leave prompts on my tumblr: sexuallyambiguous.tumblr.com


End file.
